


Day 33

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 33

"Where are we?"

"You know every street in London. You know exactly where we are."

Yes, of course I do -

"Roland-Kerr Further Education College. Why here?"

"It’s open; cleaners are in. One thing about being a cabbie: you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I’m surprised more of us don’t branch out."

"And you just walk your victims in? How?"

Seriously, a gun? How disappointing....

"Oh....dull."

"Don't worry, it gets better."

Great....

"You can’t make people take their own lives at gunpoint."

"I don't. It's much better than that...no...I don't need to use this with you, 'cause you'll follow me..."

 

Home...do I go home, forget all this...that would be the smart thing to do...wait...the cabbie...damnit, Sherl - the cabbie...you got in a cab with a serial killer....brilliant...the gps is still working...fuck it, gun, need my gun...yeah, Watson, and what are you gonna do...you haven't fired a gun in months.....yer just as crazy as Sherlock....hold on, I'm coming, just keep him talking....I know you can do that...I'm coming...

 

"Well, what do you think?"

About???

"It’s up to you. You’re the one who’s gonna die ’ere."

"No, I'm not."

"That's what they all say...shall we have a wee chat?"

"Bit risky, wasn’t it? Took me away under the eye of about half a dozen policemen. They’re not that stupid. And Mrs Hudson will remember you."

"You call that a risk? Nah. This is a risk..."

What the - ?

"Ooh, I like this bit. ’Cause you don’t get it yet, do yer? But you’re about to..."

"...you're gonna love this..."

"Love what?"

bored...focus...oh...two? why two?

"Sherlock ’olmes. Look at you! ’Ere in the flesh. That website of yours: your fan told me about it."

"My fan?"

Who the hell is he talking about...

"You are brilliant. You are. A proper genius. “The Science of Deduction.” Now that is proper thinking. Between you and me sitting ’ere, why can’t people think?"

Oh...reallly? How disapp-

"Don’t it make you mad? Why can’t people just think?"

Hmmm....rolling eyes not the best reaction...hell why not?

"Oh, I see. Tthho you’re a proper genius too."


End file.
